Le meneur de rats
by lges
Summary: La mère se meurt sur son lit parce que son pauvre chérubin s'est assassiné pour l'honneur ou pour l'amour.Les amants se sacrifient l'un sur l'autre dans une étreinte sanguinolente Ne reste que les ignorants, les inconscients,à qui ont a suturés les lèvres. Les rats. DracoHermione


_Bien le bonsoir ! Me voici de retour avec un texte écrit pour un concours sur Hpf "Citafics" ! Les contraintes étaient d'utiliser une citation et des mots imposés : café, écharpe, rouge, autrui et histoire._

_Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir._

_Genre : Drama/Romance_

_Pairing : DracoHermione, mention de RonHermione._

_Rating : K+_

_Disclaimer : Rien à moi_

* * *

><p><strong> <em><span>Le meneur de rats<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong>« Dans la tragédie on est tranquille. D'abord, on est entre soi. On est tous innocents en somme ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y en a un qui tue et l'autre qui est tué. C'est une question de distribution. Et puis, surtout, c'est reposant, la tragédie, parce qu'on sait qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir, le sale espoir »<strong>

* * *

><p>Les décisions que nous prenons à place des gens que nous aimons ne sont jamais les plus faciles. C'est notre choix et leur destin entre nos mains.<p>

Je regarde mes mains. Le blanc de ma paume me brûle la rétine, j'ai l'impression de n'y voir qu'un rouge sang qui glisse sur les lignes de ma main comme l'entaille d'un sourire narquois. Le bien, le mal, ce ne sont que de vagues notions. Les histoires tragiques, elles, sont toutes basées sur la même chose. Le bien qui embrase le mal et inversement, un panier garni de héros, de l'honneur et la mort qui pulvérise tout et tout le monde.

A la fin d'une tragédie, il y a des cadavres qui prennent le thé ensemble et des survivants innocents en noir et blanc. Les cartes ont toutes été abattus, tous les rôles jouées jusqu'au bout avec une même énergie, si alarmante qu'elle consume chacun qui pose le doigt dessus. De toute évidence il n'y a aucune issue.

Ce n'est pas grave, ça évite d'avoir à se déchirer, à se scinder puis se reconstituer. Nul besoin d'assumer le changement de masques, d'inverser les rôles. Que l'on soit méchants ou gentils, chevalier ou princesse. Ça nous colle à la peau, ça nous pique.

Au début, on essaye de s'en débarrasser, de cette malheureuse attribution. On rogne notre patte comme on peut, pour s'échapper du piège mais c'est tellement fatiguant. Je me sens paisible, moi. Je regarde le monde sans lentilles grossissantes, sans mensonges.

Certes, je n'y distingue que les couleurs, le rouge du feu, le noir de la cendre, mais je sais que ma fin sera glorieuse. Personne ne s'est penché sur mon berceau mais j'en ai l'intime conviction. Avec la tragédie vient la gloire. On ne meurt jamais seuls, on murmure toujours les noms des grands, éventuellement on le persifle.

Devant moi, le ciel du soir se gorge de l'horreur. Il semble un peu paniqué, légèrement enivré. Je le rassure, j'essuie le sang qui perle au bord de mes lèvres et j'enjoins mes mains vers lui. N'est pas peur, le ciel. Jamais tu ne t'éteindras, enfin, si, mais pas ce soir. Parce que ce soir, Ciel, tu sacres des rois et tu bénis des pauvres. Ce soir, tu culmines Ciel. Quand le rideau sera retombé sur la scène, Ciel, tous se pencheront vers toi, ensemble, le cœur froid et honnête. Tu verras le meilleur en chacun et jamais plus tu ne douteras de toi, Ciel.

Donc, j'avance calmement, le pas chaloupé. Je me concentre sur l'odeur des fleurs flambantes, sur la terre neuve que je sens émerger sous mes pas. En approchant du château, je me surprends à sourire. Le sang noircit les dalles, les murs se fissurent çà et là. Je ferme les yeux tout en descendant aux cachots. J'imagine, la reconstruction, la sueur coulant dans le dos de ceux qui réinventeront ce foyer. Ils cloueront des plaques commémoratives. Pour la mémoire, à la mémoire. Ce ne sera pas une question de bons ou de vilains comme dans les contes pour enfants, non. Ce sera une liste sans fonds, les acteurs de toute une pièce. Les passants soupireront « Ah, Quelle tragédie ! » comme quand on sort du théâtre, pas vraiment satisfait ni vraiment contrit, juste marquée à jamais par une émotion épique. L'art.

J'atteins les cachots et son brouhaha ambiant. Je ne cherche personne mais eux me trouvent. Des mains pressent les miennes, de grandes bourrades sont portées sur mes frêles épaules. Le rire de Zabini, chaud et grave, à la façon de l'alcool que nous buvions dans des tasses de fortunes, cachées sous nos draps. L'odeur poudrée de Daphnée qui admire avec scepticisme son monde, trop étroit pour son génie, elle a su broder autour, tisser sa toile l'enserrer, le maquiller de mille façons. Le sarcasme de Pansy qui, humaine, respire en clignant des yeux, son minois de jolie fille qui aimait se sentir papillon de nuit pour se glisser dans un vieux canapé et y lire le recueil de poésies sorcière qu'elle cachait sous l'accoudoir. Je ne repère ni Théodore ni Tracey mais, eux, captent mon regard comme ils ont toujours su le faire, avec mysticisme.

Quand on achève une tragédie, on se repaît ensuite avec passion de l'innocence. On la veut partout, sous toutes les formes, tout le temps. Cependant, il faut se faire une raison, plus jamais l'homme qui à la fin de la pièce a perdu femme et enfants ne sortira dans son jardin pour chanter.

Je ne sais pas si cette guerre engloutit notre innocence comme une île fantasque qu'un jour on enfouit sous les eaux. Je n'ai qu'une certitude, la paix est ici, dans la douceur de la gloire, dans toutes ses petites mains fraiches et ses bouches tendres. La paix est ici car il a toujours été plus facile de suivre le courant que d'aller contre. Si la rivière finit sa course dans un creux de montagne, les poissons y font naître leur progéniture.

Je m'assieds, le dos contre la pierre humide. Astoria sort un jeu de cartes de sa poche. Sa robe est trouée, elle saigne abondamment pourtant le jeu est intact. Elle bat les cartes avec malice, je perds. Blaise ricane de ma malchance au jeu, je me moque de sa malchance en amour, ce à quoi Daphnée proteste. Millicent commence à bâtir un château avec les cartes, son œuvre s'écroule. Elle se fait siffler mais recommence, obstinément, sans plus de succès. Elle peste après ce garçon qui lui demande de se taire.

Je remarque que les murs ont cessé de vibrer, que la construction de Millicent se tient fièrement debout, telle une pyramide dominatrice. Sa créatrice continue d'essouffler ses états d'âme sur l'autre imbécile. J'interviens, demande à la martyre de vouloir posément s'abstenir d'ouvrir sa charmante bouche de sang-mêlé, bien que là, son sang qui éclaboussera autant que le mien, le monde, n'ait rien à voir.

Le silence qui résonne au-dessus de notre tête est surnaturel. Le cœur du monde a-t-il cessé de battre ? N'y a-t-il plus de monde ? Ainsi, sommes-nous les survivants de cette tragédie ? Il est vrai qu'un calme olympien rugit si la mort à fauché tout les fougueux. Dans un beau drame, les amants se sacrifient l'un sur l'autre dans une étreinte sanguinolente. Réaction excessive. La mère se meurt sur son lit parce que son pauvre chérubin s'est assassiné pour l'honneur ou pour l'amour. Ridicule. Ne reste que les incompétents, les inconscients, les ignorants.

Ceux à qui ont a suturé les lèvres, ne laissant jaillir que deux répliques de perles et de candeurs tranquilles qui même déclarés avec violence ne changeront jamais le monde. Ceux qui pourront dès la fin de l'acte parricide, retourner se terrer dans les greniers lugubres ou leurs appartements luxueux. Nous, nous, nous.

Nous savourons la paix que la guerre a semée. Nous croyons à l'écho de nos songes, le souffle court. Nous nous relevons, d'une même masse. Nuée d'anges qui ne le sont pas plus que les autres. Nous vibrons pour cette aventure qui nous maintiendra aussi longtemps que le veut, le divin dramaturge. Nous ne prions pas, nous ne rions pas, nous ne craquons pas. Nous sommes figés, incertains et pourtant sereins.

Puis, elle arrive et fracture le groupe, l'ensemble, le bloc de tous ceux qui n'ont jamais triché. Elle nous contamine. Elle arrive, toute baignée de l'aura qui convint aux premiers rôles appelés vulgairement héroïne, elle arrive et se presse contre moi.

L'heure de répit, elle annonce. L'heure de répit, glapissent-ils tous en cœur. Elle a le visage pâle des poupées de porcelaine, des femmes de guerres qui meurent pour leur pays. Je m'attends presque à ce qu'elle s'écroule dans mes bras, lèvres bleues et yeux vides. Je l'embrasse chastement sur les lèvres comme le font tous les gentilshommes qui savent qu'ils s'en sortiront.

Ou pas. En tout cas, j'embrasse comme ceux qui y croient.

Sa peau de papier, mortelle, se déchire et les crevasses s'ouvrent sur un torrent de larmes. Elle m'annonce les morts, un par un, sans que sa voix, une seule fois, ne faiblisse. Elle serre le poing dans ma veste, l'allure folle de la guerrière qui brandissait, autrefois, le drapeau blanc paix-amour, mes enfants.

Cependant, la tragédie fait des petites filles, des sacrifices humains qui grattent dans la terre et se lèvent contre les rois, pour un oui, pour un non. Antigone, jolie Hermione. Jamais tu ne portas ton nom plus mal qu'aujourd'hui : le cœur vibrant de l'injustice, tu n'étais pas prête à te jeter sur la dépouille d'un amant.

T'immolerais-tu sur le cadavre d'un perdant ? D'un homme ? D'un lâche, comme on nomme, en ces temps, ceux qui ont fait la mauvaise pioche. Mauvaise distribution, mauvais timing. Repassez plus tard.

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le petit garçon convoitant le rôle du chevalier qui s'était retrouvé dans les bottes d'un palefrenier.

Tant pis. Je sors une cigarette, d'une poche rapiécé de mon veston, bien bourgeois. Je la tourne entre mes doigts sous son regard envieux. Pansy, elle, ne se contente pas de regarder. Elle s'empare du précieux sésame et l'engloutit en quelques bouffées. Elle ne prend pas à demi-mesure, elle prend tout ou rien. L'oxygène, l'amour de ses pairs, la vie, la mort. Elle s'enfonce en plein dedans, elle s'y vautre.

Hermione les regarde, tous autant qu'ils sont. Hermione les regarde et elle y voit ce que nous observons chez chacun d'entre nous. Le vice humain dégueula des parfaits petits soldats de plomb, sans plume. Sans rêves, sans craintes, sans rien mais disposant de tout à portée de mains. De notre passage, il était résolument décidé que nous ne laisserions pas de trace.

Tu le sais. Tu le sais, pleinement consciente avec cette lucidité doucereuse, quand tu m'assènes que Weasley t'a embrassé. Autour de moi, on s'agite. Je ne saurais m'embarrasser de quelques commentaires surfaits. Je vais mourir, il va vivre, elle aussi.

Tout est bien qui finit bien. Je ne m'inquiète pas, c'est tellement beau, cette vie qui s'apprête à reprendre espoir. Je suis heureux d'observer ce monde si gris, si plein de sa fange, qui s'époussettera de sa misère. J'ai la conviction des gens presque morts, à mourir. Une certitude inébranlable qui relève presque de la prédiction.

Mort misérable, nous aurons une mort misérable avec nos yeux plongés dans le firmament et nos noms sur une stèle destinée aux héros. Douce rédemption, visqueuse et gluante de cette innocence de guerre qui tombe. Tombe le masque, le jour, tombe l'homme sur le champ de bataille. Tombe le sang sur le coin de sa bouche qui tombe elle-même au creux de mon cou.

L'heure s'écoule lentement, le drame pesant ralentit les relents âcres du temps. Daphnée se met à pleurer et Hermione la fixe avec cette flamme incendiaire qu'elle manie sans aucune délicatesse. La fille lance-flamme. J'aimerais lui rappeler que nous sommes innocents, que nous sommes ensemble. Que nous sommes vivants, suffisamment du moins pour faire crisser nos dents.

Blaise déclare qu'il aimerait bien un café, ce à quoi Hermione réplique qu'il n'a qu'à enjamber les cadavres pour rejoindre les cuisines, elle lui demande également s'il peut en proposer à Ginny Weasley qui vient de perdre son frère. Elle achève sa tirade par un « Merci Blaise », tout sourire, tout miel.

J'aime cette manipulatrice candide, cette sarcastique fille de chœur, pourtant quand je vois Blaise se lever, le souffle court, je recule, maigre tentative pour éviter le coup à venir. Blaise a des principes. Blaise est calme, Blaise ne frappe pas les filles. Hermione de même. Hermione qui jamais ne menaça personne. Donc, ils étaient là, crasseuses victimes de la fin du monde, à se tenir en joue.

Je garde en mémoire, l'éclat de rire de Daphnée hystérique, celui nerveux de Pansy et, enfin, celui méchant de Tracey. Dans les tragédies, dans les drames, dans la vie, ce sont toujours les jolies filles qui rient à gorge déployée. Moi, je n'ai jamais trouvé de beauté que dans les bleus délavés sur les pommettes, à la rigueur, les gloussements encrassés de cigarette. J'aime cette fille sanglante qui brille d'ingéniosité, cette fille de guerre, cette survivante qui veut faire sa part belle au sale espoir.

Un jour, j'ai aimé une fille comme Astoria. Une fille blanche, aux lèvres roses et à ce confort naturel que tout un chacun déclare miracle. Un jour, j'ai aimé un miracle, puis le lendemain un mirage.

J'ai rapidement appris que dans les tristes pièces, l'amour est éphémère, plus qu'éternel. Il n'est ni magique, ni merveilleux. Les amantes ne sont pas naïves et les amants sont incompris. Les filles sont reines, dans ses fables, avant d'être femmes.

Il n'y aura eu qu'elle pour nous rejoindre dans ce trou à rat où nous étouffons l'espoir terne à mains nues. Comme un nouveau-né, un peu encombrant. L'espoir convulse puis se crève, sans bruit.

La guerre reprend. Les têtes s'enfoncent entre les cous maigrichons. Autruches. Hermione disparaît sans m'embrasser, m'enlacer, m'aimer. Adieu amour, c'est tellement clair, tellement pur, cet amour. Paisible, sans cri, sans sang. Amour sans scène futile qui de cent mains ne sauraient détacher nos corps. Blaise, encore tout tendu, s'éclipse suivi de sa cour d'amantes. Daphnée d'abord, l'aimée. Puis viens Pansy, l'oubliée. Enfin, Tracey, la sulfureuse. Il ne reste que la foule pressante du mauvais genre, je ne les connais pas mais eux me considèrent comme leurs rois. Il ne reste que Théodore, Millicent et Astoria, fidèle dans leur inconsistance. Ils savent comme moi, jusque dans leurs derniers râles où est leur place. Avec moi, j'aurais pu persifler avant la guerre. C'est une vaste comédie, bien laide. Ainsi soit-il, tant que je ne suis pas seul et que le sang ne se prélasse pas sous mes ongles.

Mes ongles. Mes ongles de meurtriers. J'ai toujours trouvé qu'il y avait ce petit quelque chose dans l'apparence, capable de distinguer les bons des mauvais. Une étincelle dans le regard ou une coquetterie sage qui prouverait que vous mentez quand vous vous clamez innocent. Quand je me clame innocent. Innocent, n'est pas celui qui jamais ne tua. Innocent est celui qui tua avec humanité. Celui qui ne tua jamais, est un saint, un saint con. Un indécis qui décida de ne pas accomplir son destin.

Si c'est genre d'innocents-là qui peuplent le monde, ils ne vivent pas. Parce que, que l'on soit prince ou mendiants, on est tous l'assassin de quelqu'un. Hermione a assassiné mon amour quand elle est partie. J'ai moi-même planté le couteau dans la jugulaire de mes craintes quand j'ai échoué à tuer Dumbledore. J'assassine, j'assassine, j'assassine. J'assassine cette pauvre Moldue aux côtés de la douçâtre Bellatrix, j'assassine l'espoir, j'assassine mon père dans mes rêves, j'assassine le paradis. J'assassine.

J'ai dû psalmodier à voix haute car Astoria a sa tête enfantine, levée vers moi. Quand je rencontre son regard, elle baisse les yeux. Je me demande ce qu'elle a entendu. Assassin. J'aimerais lui dire de partir, partir ou me faire face avec dignité.

Cependant, je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer car le couperet tombe.

Potter est mort.

La tragédie se casse la gueule, dirait vulgairement Zabini s'il était encore vivant. Cela me donne envie de chialer comme un gosse. Il est vivant, Zabini est sans aucun doute, planqué, inutile mais vivant.

Et Potter est mort. Déjà que vivant, celui-là, il nous était pas très utile…

Successivement, je visualise la face dégoulinante d'Hermione et je découvre tous les Serpentards, le nez levé vers moi. Qu'attendent-ils ? Veulent-ils achever leur participation à cette mascarade ? Je leur crache d'aller rejoindre Vous-savez-qui avec une haine viscérale muselée. Ils ne demandent pas leurs restes.

Je suis presque seul. Innocent, seul et paisible dans mon isolement. Astoria se recoiffe du plat de la main, Nott soupire de lassitude et Millicent trie les cartes éparpillées par terre. C'est calme, le monde, rempli de ceux qui en ont fini.

On a perdu. Je pense à Hermione, une dernière fois. On a perdu.

Astoria me connaît si bien qu'elle se redresse avant moi, je l'imite avec quelques secondes de retard. Nott et Millicent nous encadrent comme deux automates. Voici l'acte final. J'inspire et j'expire, je marche sans me presser.

Tout est détruit, tout est mort. Dehors, la tension est palpable, je l'élimine d'un clignement de cil. Je l'assassine. Voldemort livre un discours grandiloquent sur Potter, l'Ordre hurle d'une même voix. Je soupire, trouve le temps long.

Voldemort se tourne vers moi. Je suis sûr qu'Hermione se tourne vers moi. Je n'ai pas peur, je marche jusqu'à cette chose. Ce n'est que du gravier qui crisse sous mes pas. Ce n'est que l'étreinte de ma mère qui me brise.

Séparé du reste du monde par une ligne infranchissable, je sens l'angoisse m'agiter les entrailles. Cela faisait longtemps.

Je suis seul, je ne suis plus innocent, ce n'est plus un rôle qui m'entoure les épaules affectueusement, c'est un choix qui m'enserre le cou, pas comme une écharpe, mais comme une guillotine. Mon choix.

Neville Londubat intervient, il trouble à peine mes réflexions.

Potter renaît, amenant avec lui le chaos.

Cette guerre, ce n'est plus une tragédie. Je n'en vois plus le début, plus la fin. Une tragédie, c'est réglé. Ceux qui doivent mourir, le savent, et meurent. Les autres se taisent et vivent. En silence. Les inutiles, ils ne participent pas au dénouement, à la rigueur, ils apportent les mauvaises nouvelles. Ils restent en marge. Alors, je cherche une marge mais si, même les héros ne restent plus morts, je doute en trouver une, de marge. A la place, je cherche ceux qui comptent, je cherche ce qui compte. Zabini, Greengrass, Davies, Nott, Parkinson, Granger, même Potter ou Weasley sans qui j'aurais brûlé.

Je les immortalise tous. Je tends les bras, me moquant qu'ils ne puissent pas les saisir. J'incline la tête en arrière, j'expire tout ce souffle qui m'attise, j'expire tout.

Enfin, je le sens, ce moment. Quel moment ? La fin, voyons.

Je suis Draco, donc, voilà l'unique certitude. Je prie.

La fin arrive.

Je prie, le cœur lointain de tous ces conflits propres aux torturés.

Je prie avec indulgence, le monde va éclore et bourgeonner. Mon cœur ne s'emballe pas en songeant que je ferais peut-être partie de ce renouveau.

Je prie.

La guerre cesse.

Dans cette tragédie, je ne suis pas le meneur des troupes mais celui des rats et des philosophes. Je n'ai fait que me cacher et penser. Je suis pure, je suis saint.

Je reprends mon souffle et le vent sec du matin emporte avec lui, tous les sentiments qui m'ont habité un jour. Au loin, Hermione sourit, débarrassée de cette folie conquérante qui lui brouillait la vue. La vie.

Je m'agenouille sur la terre qui dans quelques années sera fertile, je m'incline et salue les foules. La pièce est finie, les lumières se sont éteintes. Autant pour moi que pour autrui.

Je sais. Nous savons. Tous savent. Le futur se résume désormais à une ligne droite et inflexible. Blanche comme nous. Neutre et vivante.

Pour la première fois, je suis satisfait de moi. Un brin vaniteux, aussi. Ah, que je suis bon acteur ! Ah, que la vie sera belle désormais ! Ah que l'air est sucré ! Ah, quelle est belle, Hermione ! Ah, que nos cœurs pulsent lentement ! Ah ! Ah, la fin ! Quelle fin !

« Ah, quelle tragédie ! ».

* * *

><p><strong>« Dans la tragédie on est tranquille. D'abord, on est entre soi. On est tous innocents en somme ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y en a un qui tue et l'autre qui est tué. C'est une question de distribution. Et puis, surtout, c'est reposant, la tragédie, parce qu'on sait qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir, le sale espoir »<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ! Alors qu'en avez vous pensez ? En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez moi vos impressions.<em>

_Merci Beaucoup. Bonne soirée._


End file.
